Ryoma's Birthday
by vampiregirl134
Summary: It is December 24 and it's Ryoma's birthday...but the prince doesn't want to celebrate! Will the prince's birthday be ignored or will a miracle happen?


**Hey everyone! Vampiregirl134 here…This is just a one shot story about Ryoma's bday. Hope you like this and please review afterwards. Thank you**

The sun has risen but the clouds are covering it. The trees now covered with snow as well as the roads, making it hard to walk. Ryoma woke up wiping his eye with his hand while yawning, Karupin went to Ryoma's lap and sat on it. The tennis prince smiled and stroked Karupin's fur. "Good Morning to you too Karupin," Ryoma muttered and took Karupin with him downstairs. Upon arriving at the dinner table, foods were already prepared.

"Ryoma, eat by yourself while I go to the market ok? Uncle left to take a stroll," his aunt, Nanako said upon opening the door dressed in blue wintercoat and black boots. The tennis prince sat and ate his food, he then noticed that something's tickling his foot. Ryoma looked down and saw Karupin biting his favourite toy. The tennis prince smiled and took it as he played with Karupin for awhile after finishing his food, he then looked at the clock and realized that there's only an hour left before his class starts.

Ryoma prepared himself for school and hurriedly went out of the house without realizing he dropped Karupin's toy inside his bag too, the cat followed him up to the gate while Ryoma said "I'll play with you after school so go back in the house" and run off. Karupin looked at his master and started following him without Ryoma knowing it.

The bell rang, Ryoma was looking at the window beside him while Horio began talking to him. "Ne, Echizen…it's your birthday today right? So where are we going to celebrate?" Horio asked while Ryoma continued staring at the window. "Hey, Echizen look at me while I'm talking to you" the former boy said while the latter replied without even looking to Horio, "I'm the type of person who doesn't celebrate my birthday." "Eh?!" Horio was so surprised that he stood up without thinking and everyone stared at him.

"Satoshi-kun, what are you doing? Go outside and stand there until class period ends!" the teacher said and the brown haired boy tried to protest but obediently went outside the classroom. Sakuno who was sitting behind Horio looked at the tennis prince, Ryoma on the other hand looked slightly behind him which cause the young girl to hide her face behind the book she was holding. Meanwhile Fuji stared at the big tree outside the window, he saw a familiar cat climbing up the tree and staring back at him. The Himalayan cat wiggled his tail at Fuji and slowly went down the tree. The tennis genius smiled, "So he's taking his stroll here again."

During lunch break, Kaidoh was walking when he heard a cat's sound behind the bushes. He tried to ignore it first by walking a bit faster but as the sound continues, Kaidoh gave up and went behind the bushes. There he saw a Himalayan cat catching a butterfly, he tried calling its attention. "Here kitty, kitty" Kaidoh said while he snaps his fingers. He then tried making cat's sound, Karupin looked at him and he stared back at it. Karupin then gaze back to the butterfly and continued catching it, Kaidoh tried this time giving a small portion of his bread just a few inches in front of him. "…come here kitty, here's some bread…" Kaidoh said. Of course Karupin's attention focused on the bread, he looked at Kaidoh curiously and started walking towards the bread slowly. He gave Kaidoh one last look and happily ate the bread as it wiggles its tails. After that, the Himalayan cat slowly walked towards Kaidoh which made the latter smile a bit. "That's it…come here kitty…Hmm? What's that smell?" Kaidoh asked when a delicious smell passed by. Karupin noticed it and began sniffing, he then followed it leaving Kaidoh full of cat's paws on him.

Momoshiro, Eiji and Oishi were passing by the bush when Karupin passed by, upon seeing the foods they were holding, Karupin began walking towards them. He then walked around Momoshiro's right leg. "Aww, look at it Momo it seems he likes you" Eiji said while watching the Himalayan cat going in circles around Momo's leg.

"Eiji-sempai that's not funny, he only wants my food!" Momoshiro said while raising his foods.

"Haha…Come on Momo, a cat's nature is really playful. Don't tell me you hate cats? I wonder if Tachibana's sister likes cats" Oishi joked and earned him a deadly glare to which he added, "Which I just presumed. It's only a joke Momo."

"Nyah! Oishi isn't the type of person that says jokes on people" Eiji said with a happy grin in which Oishi replied with a sweatdrop, "What are you saying Eiji? I sometimes joke…though you just haven't heard me." "Oh alright! If you say so…but don't you think this cat seems familiar?" Eiji asked while the two stared at each other then looked at Eiji. A few minutes of thinking, the three sempais realized it was Ryoma's cat.

"Ahh! This is Echizen's…wa-wait! Where are you going? Come back here!" The three said in unison as Karupin began running while they tried catching it. The three sempais followed Karupin but the latter was faster and they lost sight of it, they were breathing heavily when they meet Fuji on the way.

The tennis genius noticed them and asked "Hey, what's wrong?".

Eiji replied, "Fuji…have you seen a cat with fluffy white fur and brown furry tail on your way?"

"Ah, you mean a Himalayan cat?" Fuji asked and the three answered back "Yes! Where?!" Fuji chuckled, "Why are you wasting your lunch time on a cat? Anyway the cat went this way." The trio sighed and explained to Fuji the reason for catching the cat. "Eh? That was Echizen's? Well…It seems fun so I'll tag along" Fuji said with a smile in which upon seeing made the three sweatdropped.

After a few hours, the class finally ended. Everyone was starting to leave the classroom while others are preparing for their club activities. Ryoma was talking with Horio and the two boys, he then noticed that Karupin's toy was inside his bag again. Upon remembering what happened before, he felt unease. Ryoma stood and went out of the classroom saying, "Sorry but I have to go." The trio was left looking at their classmate leaving, suddenly Katsuo noticed a wheatlike toy with a color of green and yellow respectively. He picked it up and the two looked at what he was holding.

"What is that Katsuo and where did you get it?" Kachiro asked.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know but I found it on Ryoma-kun's bag."

Sakuno then entered the classroom and asked, "Anou…Is Ryoma-kun here? What is that Katsuo-kun?" the trio shrugged but Horio replied knowing that Sakuno has a big crush on Ryoma, "He left just a few seconds ago…and this one? Well we do know that this is Echizen's." Upon hearing Ryoma's name, Sakuno's face immediately become flustered and Horio grinned while the other two smiled nervously. "Um, A-anou…I'll go find him!" the young girl said leaving the place immediately. While running, Sakuno decided to rest for a bit under a tree. Suddenly she heard a cat's sound and saw that it was resting on one of the branches. "Eh? A cat? But how did it came up there?" She asked herself, she then tried calling it. "Come on kitty, get down here" she said while snapping her fingers. Karupin only looked at her then wiggled his tail, Sakuno sigh. "I'm supposed to be finding Ryoma-kun but now I'm playing with a cat…Come here kitty! Don't be scared, I'll catch you!" She said and Karupin after a few minutes jumped towards her. Sakuno laughed as they both fell on the ground, "You big fluffy cat! You're so cute!" Sakuno said as she began stroking Karupin's fur and tickling him on the neck and stomach. The Himalayan cat began purring and rolled on the grass. Sakuno continued playing on it and asked herself, "I wonder if you got an owner…if not, then I'll take you home!"

Fuji and the three sempais meet again after class, they then decided to look for it around school and outside going to the tennis prince's house. Meanwhile Ryoma went home, as he entered the house his cousin Nanako asked, "Eh? Ryoma-kun you're back? Where is your bag?"

"Ne, where is Karupin? Have you seen him?" Ryoma asked and Nanako smiled.

"Karupin is really important to you like a brother, you don't even bother even when you left your bag…anyway about Karupin…" she paused a bit, "It seems he was gone when I came back just this morning, but maybe he was just stro-Hey Ryoma! Where are you going? Come back immediately when you find him!" Nanako shouted while seeing the leaving figure of Ryoma.

"Eh? It's now this late? Mou I better leave…well then, it seems no one is finding you so I'm taking you home. Come here!" she said and clapped both her hands, Karupin jumped on her and purred. Sakuno went to the classroom when she saw a note from the trio. _'Sakuno-chan, it's getting late so we're leaving. About Echizen's bag, it seems that guy went out hurriedly and forgot to take his bag so please return it to him. Just go to this address.-Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro' _Sakuno read and sigh. "Mou, those three...Ne, just follow me okay?" She said while looking to Karupin and took her bag as well as Ryoma's bag. Karupin made a sound and walked beside her. As she was about to cross the street, Sakuno met Fuji, Oishi, Eiji and Momoshiro. Fuji smiled as he saw a cat standing beside her, he along with the others crossed the street and talked to Sakuno. "Ah! Sempais…" the young girl said and Momo replied, "Ne Sakuno-chan whose bag is that you're carrying? He/She got guts to let you carry that heavy bag! Tell me whose bag is that and I'll tell him/her to coach!" Sakuno sweat dropped, "There's no need Momo-sempai…actually this bag belongs to Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah! It belongs to Ryoma eh?! Wait...what?!" Momo replied with shocked, "That guy…I'll beat him for you. Letting a cute girl carry his bag is no gentleman at all."

"Ne, Momo why don't you let Sakuno-chan finish! Maybe Ochibi has a reason right?" Eiji said and Sakuno replied, "Well truth is Ryoma-kun left the classroom hurriedly after class so I'm here to bring this to his house."

Fuji smiled, "Well I'll take that from you. We'll accompany you to his house so that you won't get lost and to protect you from bad guys…but, Sakuno-chan…are you sure that his bag is the only one you'll return?" Sakuno looked at him confused.

Karupin purred and everyone looked at him, "Ah! It's Echizen's" Oishi exclaimed.

Sakuno asked, "Eh? The cat?" The four sempais nodded and Fuji explained, "I think that's why he left because he was looking for his cat. We better return him now."

Upon stopping to another crossing street they bumped to none other than Ryoma himself. "Ryuuzaki…Sempais…what are you doing here?" He asked. His sempais only smiled and pushed Sakuno towards him.

"Before you say anything Sakuno-chan…Ne, Echizen I'm giving you back your bag," Fuji said as he give the bag to Ryoma. The tennis prince nodded and said Thanks in return.

It was Sakuno's turn to speak, everyone looked at her. "Um…A-anou, Ryoma-kun…I-Im giving you back this as well!" she said with a flushed face as she handed Karupin to him. The tennis prince smiled and got Karupin, he then played with the cat.

"Thank you…Also I apologize on behalf of him, it seems Karupin caused trouble to all of you" Ryoma said and everyone shook their head.

Then Sakuno remembered Horio's words during their class, it was Ryoma's birthday today. "Anou, Ryoma-kun…Happy Birthday to you!" she said as she grasped her skirt, the others looked at her surprised then smiled.

They also greeted Ryoma and Momo tapped Ryoma's shoulder, "So what's your reply Echizen?"

Ryoma sigh, "Thanks everyone…I'm leaving." As he said those words, Ryoma left them. He then stroked Karupin's fur and muttered to himself "You caused a lot of trouble today…But…" he paused and remembered everyone's faces especially Sakuno's flustered face, "…I enjoyed it. Thanks Karupin, looks like my birthday was well spent with everyone."

After Ryoma changed to his home clothes, he was greeted by his sempais, Coach Ryuuzaki, the trio, Sakuno and Tomoka along with his parents. He looked at them surprised, he blinked twice with widened eyes and everyone looked at him with a smile. "Happy Birthday Echizen!" "Happy Birthday Ryoma!" "Happy Birthday Ryoma-sama!" "Happy Birthday Ryoma-kun!" "Happy Birthday my idiotic son!" "Happy Birthday my son!" they said in unison and Ryoma sigh then smiled afterwards. "Happy Birthday to me…let's celebrate" he said. "Wait, I thought you don't celebrate your birthday Echizen?" Horio asked. Ryoma gave another sigh, "I was only joking. I didn't know you would take it seriously." And just like that, under the snowy evening Ryoma celebrated his birthday with special people.

**THE END**

**I was planning to upload this on December but I haven't been updating my stories and I don't know if I can still update due to my classes. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, I'm working on the Unexpected Love update but I have to edit and recheck everything. So Bye for now**


End file.
